Nightmare or
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Di suatu malam, Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dengan wajah menghadap langit malam. Sambil ditemani oleh salju yang berjatuhan dari langit, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang terjadi? Sampai suara familiar terdengar menyapa indera pendengarnya. Suara Akashi Seijuurou. / Cover NOT mine. / Full of Kuroko's POV. OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, okay?


**Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **Nightmare or ...** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : M  
Genre : R**omance **, S** upranatural

 **Pair : AkaKuro (** main pair **)**

 **Warning :** Full of Kuroko's POV. OOC, typos, etc. Based from Vampire Knight manga and anime by Matsuri Hino. I've warned you, okay?

* * *

Dingin. Perlahan aku membuka mata karena tak tahan dengan suhu udara di sekitarku. Begitu terbuka, langit hitam menyapaku dalam keheningan malam. Aku mengerjap lalu terlihat satu—tidak, banyak titik putih yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Salju? Pantas suhunya dingin.

"Tetsuya."

Pandanganku bergeser, mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namaku. Seseorang yang kukenali sebagai Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum tipis dengan latar belakang salju dan langit hitam.

"Ini... dimana?"

Satu pertanyaan yang kuutarakan teredam oleh suara angin.

"Hm? Kau tak perlu tahu kita ada dimana, Tetsuya."

Tanganku terulur, berusaha menyentuh wajahnya dengan tangan kananku. Ini terasa aneh karena yang memanggilku adalah Akashi-kun dengan warna delima di kedua bola matanya. Tapi nadanya... Aku takkan salah mengira kalau dia adalah Akashi-kun yang 'itu'.

Belum sempat wajahnya kuraih, wajah Akashi-kun mendekat. Membiarkan uluran tanganku dibalas oleh angin malam. Hembusan napasnya mengenai perpotongan leherku.

Sensasi geli menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Namun aku tak bisa berbuat banyak dan memilih diam. Tiba-tiba tubuhku mati rasa. Seolah hanya diisi oleh roh tanpa kekuatan. Ke mana kekuatanku berada? Ini... benar-benar tidak wajar.

"Aka..shi...-kun." Suaraku memanggil namanya dengan nada lemah.

Apa yang—

— _tsk_!

Mataku membesar karena kaget. Napasku tercekat lalu memburu. Akashi-kun... Aku merasa ia memiliki dua gigi yang sangat runcing. Ia menggigit sisi kanan perpotongan leherku dan menghisapnya. Dengan kekuatan yang kupunya, aku berusaha melepas gigitan itu yang berhasil membuatnya menghisap darahku dengan cara menjambak rambutnya. Kedua kakiku pun ikut bergerak, berusaha untuk memberontak.

Kekuatanku lebih lemah dari dugaanku. Akashi-kun tak berkutik sama sekali. Ia masih melakukan kegiatannya tanpa mempedulikan kondisiku yang makin melemah.

Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi?

"A-Akashi...-kun, kenapa...?" tanyaku dengan nada kepayahan.

Tanpa sadar desahanku lolos saat gigitannya diperdalam, diikuti hembusan napasnya yang menggelitik kulitku. Panas. Panas. Aku merasa panas yang sangat luar biasa. Aku jadi ingin melepas semua pakaianku sekarang. Hal ini membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Ke mana suhu dingin yang kurasakan tadi?

Apa udara panas ini asalnya dari Akashi-kun?

Tangan kananku bergerak ke arah bajuku. Aku benar-benar ingin melepasnya kalau tidak ditahan oleh tangan Akashi-kun. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menghisapnya.

"Nngh... Ke...napa?" Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Lirih.

Kini aku bisa bernapas lega karena hisapan itu terhenti. Ada rasa kecewa menyelinap di hatiku, namun kutepis. Mataku terasa susah sekali terbuka.

Ia menatapku. Aku gugup dibuatnya.

"Karena aku harus melakukannya."

"Ha...rus?"

Kali ini Akashi-kun tidak menjawab. Melainkan menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Aku berusaha menghentikannya tapi tak sanggup. Ia... menghisap darahnya sendiri, tapi untuk apa?

Dengan pandanganku, aku berusaha bertanya.

Ia terlihat tak peduli.

Aku hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Mataku memandang leher dan jakunnya yang tak bergerak. Itu berarti... Akashi-kun tidak meminum darahnya.

Napasku tertahan lagi karena rasa gugup menyerang di tengah ketidakberdayaanku. Kulihat Akashi-kun membersihkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan menjilatinya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan dan hal apa yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti itu. Maksudku, aku seperti... pernah melihat kejadian ini sebelumnya. Tapi... dimana? Kapan?

Napasnya mengenai wajahku. Sekali lagi ia mendekat. Namun kali ini bukan leherku yang terjarah, melainkan mulutku.

Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi sekarang, Akashi-kun menciumku.

Tidak. Lebih. Lebih dari itu. Ia menyalurkan darahnya lewat ciuman ini. Aku berusaha memberontak lagi sambil menjambak rambutnya. Tapi ia tetap bergeming.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Tanganku berpindah, kali ini aku memukul bahu kirinya karena posisi Akashi-kun sedang mendekap tubuhku dari sisi kiri. Darahnya sedikit keluar dari mulutku hingga menetes lewat dagu. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku menelan darah Akashi-kun.

Manis. Asin.

Membuatku candu.

Mataku kembali terasa berat untuk dibuka. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri agar diriku tetap terjaga. Warna merah darah merasuki indera penglihatanku. Warna itu berangsur-angsur berubah jadi hitam. Aku pun mati rasa dan tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

Kedua mataku terbuka. Kali ini suasana di sekitarku lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Udara pun lebih hangat. Apa aku ada di dalam sebuah ruangan? Aku merasa ruangan ini tidak asing untukku.

Mendadak kepalaku terasa penuh. Seperti sedang menonton film di bioskop, aku memandang lurus ke langit-langit karena entah kenapa aku bisa melihat kejadian-kejadian yang menurutku tidak asing. Antara yakin tidak yakin atas apa yang kulihat tersebut. Tapi anehnya, telingaku bisa mendengar suara yang kukenali adalah suaraku sendiri. Meski terdengar lebih nyaring layaknya suara anak kecil.

" _Seijuurou-nii, ayo main sama Tetsuya!"_

Bahkan suara itu menyebut dirinya dengan namaku.

Anak kecil yang memiliki perawakan mirip Akashi-kun mendekat lalu menutup matanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku merasa bibirku sekali lagi tersentuh. Apa aku dicium?

" _Ayo main ke halaman belakang, Tetsuya."_

"M-mou _! Kenapa Seijuurou-nii selalu mencium Tetsuya?"_

" _Hm? Bibir adik kesayangan Seijuurou ini manis, sih. Bikin ketagihan."_

" _S-Seijuurou-nii!"_

 _Cklek_. Suara pintu terbuka mengintrupsi. Dengan susah payah aku merubah posisi untuk duduk di atas kasur. Tangan kanan menyangga tubuh sementara tangan kiri memijat daerah pelipis. Pusing menyergapku seketika.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu."

Aku menatap sosok Akashi-kun yang berjalan lurus ke arahku.

Ia tersenyum dengan mata mengkilat. "Tetsuya sudah ingat?"

 _Deg._ Tiba-tiba napasku memburu. Detak jantungku berpacu seolah aku baru saja mengikuti lari maraton. Aku juga sadar, sangat sadar. Sejak ia muncul, arah pandangku tertuju pada lehernya.

Tubuhku terasa panas karena bisa melihat urat nadi di sekujur tubuh Akashi-kun. Meski ia memakai baju lengkap dan tertutup. Ia mendekat kemudian duduk beberapa puluh centi di depanku. Tanpa kusadari, tangan kananku sudah terulur. Mencoba meraihnya. Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan sambil berusaha menolak hawa nafsuku yang ingin menerjangnya.

Haus. Aku haus.

Darah. Aku ingin meminumnya.

Da...rah... apa...? Milik... siapa?

Hidungku mencium bau khas Akashi-kun yang sudah mempersempit jarak di antara kami berdua. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipiku lalu menyelinap di leherku. Ia menarik tubuhku secara perlahan hingga jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

Aku tak menyahut. Kedua tanganku membalas pelukan Akashi-kun.

Aku juga merindukanmu. Selalu.

 _Deg_. Napasku kembali berantakan. Aku mencium bau darah tapi aku tidak tahu milik siapa. Darah ini... Aku merasa familiar dengan darah ini. Kepalaku mendongak dalam rengkuhan Akashi-kun. Menatap dirinya yang segera dibalas senyuman penuh kelembutan.

Benar-benar tidak asing...

"Kau mencium bau darahku, Tetsuya."

Tanganku langsung mendorong tubuhnya. Bermaksud untuk menjaga jarak.

"Matamu berubah jadi merah pekat," ucapnya lagi sambil menyentuh daguku. Kami saling bertatapan. "Tetsuya haus, kan? Kau boleh meminum darahku karena kita bersaudara," lanjutnya dan diakhiri oleh ciuman di bibirku.

"Kita... bersaudara..."

"Ya. Kita kembar."

"Kembar..."

Aku menyerah, kubiarkan tubuhku bergerak berdasarkan insting. Tangan kananku menarik lengan Akashi-kun sampai kami terjatuh di atas kasur dengan aku yang berada di bawahnya. Ia menahan berat tubuhnya dengan sikut tangan kiri. Aku memeluk lehernya dengan tangan kiriku lalu menancapkan gigiku di perpotongan leher Akashi-kun. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi padaku. Aku mulai menghisap dan meminum darahnya.

"Hiks." Isakan tangis lolos dari mulutku.

Rambutku dielus oleh 'korbanku'.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan benar, Tetsuya."

Kepalaku menggeleng pelan tanpa berhenti meminum darahnya. Ini tidak dibenarkan. Sungguh.

"Karena kita vampir darah murni, kita tak bisa meminum darah seseorang sesuka hati kita. Keputusanmu untuk meminum darahku adalah tepat. Kita sama-sama vampir darah murni." Jeda itu tergantikan dengan pelukan hangat dari Akashi-kun. "Kau perlu kecamkan ini baik-baik, Tetsuya. Kita bersaudara. Kita kembar."

Rasa hausku mulai menghilang. Aku melepas gigitanku lalu menjilati bekasnya. Setelah tak ada sisa darah yang keluar, tanganku mendorong bahunya. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Seijuurou...-niisama."

Ia tersenyum mendengar panggilanku. "Ya, begitu, Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou-niisama..."

Sekali lagi aku memanggil namanya dengan nada parau. Aku ikut tersenyum ketika wajahnya kembali mendekat. Mataku terpejam. Akashi-kun mencium puncak kepala, kening, dan berhenti di ujung mata kananku. Ia menghapus air mataku dengan ciuman.

"Maaf, membuatmu lama menunggu."

"...Seijuurou-niisama..."

"Hm?"

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Selama ini aku sudah melukai Seijuurou-niisama karena selalu membuatmu—mmph!?" Ucapanku terputus oleh ciumannya. Tanganku mencengkeram kedua bahunya. Tubuhku merespon positif dan membuka mulut saat lidahnya berusaha masuk.

Tak ada keinginanku untuk menolaknya.

Kenapa?

Ciuman panas kami terlepas. Tangan kanannya mengusap pelipis dan rambutku. "Vampir itu sama seperti binatang. Bebas bersetubuh dengan saudaranya sendiri... 'kan?"

Aku termenung mendengar ucapannya. "Bi...na...tang..."

"Ya. Orang tua kita pun kakak-adik kandung."

"Jadi... boleh?"

Akashi-kun mengangguk kemudian menciumku. Tubuhku bergerak lebih agresif dari sebelumnya, mengikuti irama laki-laki di atasku yang semakin liar. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulutku ketika ia menyentuh daerah-daerah sensitifku. Beberapa kali kudengar suaranya memanggil namaku dengan napas yang tidak teratur. Tak lama kemudian, kami mencapai ujung kenikmatan dunia fana ini.

"Aku mencintaimu... Tetsuya..."

Bisikan itu pun terdengar bersamaan dengan masuknya sesuatu ke daerah selatanku. Aku merasa penuh dan 'kotor'. "Tetsuya juga... mencintai... Seijuurou-niisama..." ucapku seraya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap peluh yang ada di sekitar telinganya.

Ia menyentuh tanganku lalu menciumnya. "Mulai sekarang dan selamanya, Tetsuya adalah milikku."

Kepalaku mengangguk sebelum warna hitam menyergap penglihatanku.

 **.**

Mataku mengedip beberapa kali dan yang terlihat hanya langit-langit kamar. Aku menengok ke kanan, menatap meja belajar. Di sana masih tergeletak belasan _tankubon_ dan DVD pinjaman dari saudara Furihata-kun.

"Oh...ya... Vampire Knight..."

Telapak tangan kananku menutup kedua mata. "Mimpi yang... menyeramkan..."

Aku meneguk ludah karena aku merasa dingin di...

Buru-buru aku merubah posisi jadi duduk. Selimutku sudah jatuh ke atas karpet. Pandanganku bergeser ke celana tidur yang kukenakan. Mataku menatapnya horor.

Sial...

Sial...

Sial...

 **.**

Itulah mimpi basah pertama seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekian. Terima kasih.

 **END**

 **HALOOOOO! ^^**

 **Maaf saya hiatus tanpa ada pengumuman apapun. Telat lagi. Tapi saya sudah buat notif gitu di bio kalau saya hiatus sampai bulan April.**

 **By the way~**

 **HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK! :3**

 **Yeay! Saya maksa mau ikutan ngerayain hari spesial ini dengan fanfic yang sebenarnya sudah lama dibuat tapi karena satu alasan, jadi baru di-publish sekarang. Untuk rating, saya cari aman. Gak ada maksud buat ngejebak ya. Saya masih dalam tahap belajar buat scene rating M. #plak**

 **Pokoknya, Happy AkaKuro Week!**

 **Meski daftar OTP-nya banyak dan tiap tahun pasti nambah, AkaKuro punya tempat tersendiri di hati saya dan Akkr lovers lainnya, kan? XD**

 **Okay! Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


End file.
